One night a year
by Redenzione
Summary: AAML. One night a year, Ash and Misty meet to celebrate two birthdays. ONESHOT. Slight Brock/Joy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor any of its affiliates,

"How long do you think he will stay this time?" Brock looked sideways at his wife, a teasing grin forming on his face, "that eager to get rid of him are you?"

She poked her tongue out at him playfully, "of course not, you know how much I adore having Ash here, the children love his stories, and he's always helpful around the house."

Brock ignored the small bait at the end and stood up to wrap his arms around her waist. "I would have thought you would have preferred time alone between us – ergo Ash can baby-sit."

She turned in his arms and smiled before kissing him gently, engrossed as they were they didn't hear the tiny patter of three pairs of feet, "ah my eyes!" Brock broke away from his wife and grinned at his son's candour. Ash was smirking as the young boy covered his eyes and pretended to melt, while the little girl in his arms rolled her eyes.

Ash placed the girl on her feet – much to her dismay, until of course her brother tagged her and ran off with her hot in pursuit. The adults watched them go nostalgia on their faces. "Don't worry guys; I'm leaving this afternoon actually."

Brock frowned, "so soon?" Ash nodded, and pointed upstairs to the room which he always stayed in when he visited Kanto, "yeah I'm all packed and everything!"

"You know it was a joke right?" Ash laughed as Joy wringed her hands with worry that her statement might have offended him.

"Yeah I know, don't worry Joy – I just have to go, I've got something I need to do that's all." He grinned and gave her a hug, "I might go and have a little nap actually before I head off."

Brock and Joy watched him bound up the staircase; Joy rubbed her hands up her hubby's back soothingly. "It's earlier this time." Brock grunted making her grin, "It is her graduation."

"He shouldn't be going at all!" Brock slumped into the armchair, not be ignored Joy sat on his lap, "It's his daughter, don't pretend you wouldn't do the same."

Brock grimaced, "yeah I would go to see her, but I would make _sure_, that _no-one_ sees me."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ash to reach Cerulean; he'd done it so many times he knew which route was the quickest; Pikachu was in front of him chasing the wild Ratatta and Caterpie on the ground, the mouse was excited to get there too.

The Pokemon centre was busy – as it normally was this time of year, when the school festivals were on and people from all over came to see their children graduate and join in the festivities. It didn't bother Ash; he just said a quiet hello to the Nurse and handed over his Pokemon for a quick rest and check-up. He his behind his cap – the last thing he wanted was certain people knowing he was in town –at least yet.

Trainers whinged and moaned as they waited while Ash got out quickly, as the doors closed behind him, and the sun beat down upon his face, Ash could hear "Oi, why'd he get let out before me! I handed in my Buneary in over an hour ago!"

Ash smirked, long live Brock!

He made his way to the seaside where his haven was awaiting him. "Hullo there! Good to see you again, come for the festivals huh?" Ash nodded and handed over his money, while Pikachu ran down his arm to land on the counter.

"Hey Pikachu, don't we look handsome today!" The lady behind the counter adored his Pokemon – it was why he kept coming back to this particular hotel, he got a good discount. Pikachu obliged the old women by shaking hands, and fixing her light bulbs with a good zap.

She clapped her hands excitedly and passed over the key to the batch she kept reserved for him. "Thanks very much!" Pikachu grinned at her and followed his master out the door, "you're welcome, I'll see you at dinner!" followed as it swung shut.

The lady sighed, every hint she left – he never responded to. All she wanted was to hear about his journeys but he didn't seem to catch on. Thumbing her way through the magazine and ignoring the ringing phone, she wondered slightly if the women would be joining him this time. After taking a moment she snorted to herself and unplugged the annoying phone, waiting till her husband got back from fishing.

_Of course she would._

* * *

The best part of the festival Ash thought, was always at night. The lights surrounded the whole city and people would get all dressed up – everything would always come alive. Including himself.

He slowly made his way over to the stands where he saw the band getting set up. Pikachu perched on his shoulder, sparked him lightly in warning, but he just smiled and patted the Pokemon. He stopped at the top of the seats, looked down and smiled.

_There they were._

The matching red hair was unmistakable, they were laughing. She was almost taller than Misty – something that wasn't hard. He grinned as she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran after her friends that were calling her – something about awesome crepes.

He watched Misty watch her go with affection in her eyes. He was sure his eyes held the same sentiment. Until of course he came along. Ash watched the man hug Misty from behind and spin her around in a dance twirl before bringing her close to his body and started to waltz.

The bitterness exploded in his chest, and he heard Pikachu's sigh. "Thank you buddy." Pikachu rubbed his ears into his master's hands that had risen to scratch them and gave him another affectionate jolt bringing out the smile that Pikachu loved.

Misty had seen them, he could tell since they had stopped dancing, and that was all he needed. He turned and head back to the house, letting out his Pokemon at the same time. He was lucky they loved the beach so much otherwise this night – like all the others would have been awkward and impossible.

"Take care of yourselves, you know where I am if you need me." He patted each one individually, "thank you so much." Only once had they interrupted him – and it was when Team Rocket has attacked stupidly.

Ash watched them go, they never complained – even the first time. It was as if the knew – this had to happen. It was destiny, meant to happen.

"I can't stay long."

Ash said nothing; he just turned and walked back into the house. It was always like that – she always said she couldn't stay long. It hadn't taken her long to shrug off her husband, or to get here.

The door closed quietly, it was less than four seconds till he was grabbing her neck and pulling her toward him with a feral grin and kiss. Misty sunk into him clutching at the collar of his shirt as he pressed her back against the door making it thud. Their gasps filled up the room, as they writhed against each other, desperate and hungry to feel one another.

Always the same, one night a year, he pulled away from her lips, "undress for me." There was no hesitance; his voice was hoarse with longing. He braced his arms up by her head and looked at her chest as each sliver of pale flesh was revealed. Button, by yellow button was undone; she shrugged of the shirt revealing a modest, nude coloured bra. She went to undo it. "Last." He managed to rasp out. She smiled and kissed him.

It took him everything he had to pull away. "The pants. Please." He amended when she glared at him. His body had gotten closer to her, while his hands moved down the wall. The zipper sound made him twitch as she bent down, face brushing his chest as she shook off the blue shorts. Matching panties were a sight to behold, she rose and leaned against the door fingering them lightly waiting for his permission. He ran his fingers lightly up her silken thighs, clenched them into fists and ran his knuckles up her sides, brushed her breasts and cupped her cheeks before pulling her hair out letting it fall out.

Her bangs flew across her eyes; layers fell around her shoulders and face. Her flowery scent tickled his nose and he sank back into her. She accepted his kiss eagerly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands massaged his head through his thick black hair; she didn't even know where she had thrown his hat in her impatience.

He brought them over to the bed, undoing her bra while he was at it, together they got it off, and he took a nipple into his mouth. The ache that had started within that pink luscious point released as he took that erogenous point into his mouth and licked and suckled lightly. Her head was thrown back, and gasps of "yes" and "please" filled his ears. He switched, relieving the other one of its throb. "Ash."

He whispered her name back and raised his head. Her eyes were heated, she was breathing hard – needy for him. He understood, it had been a year – never enough to satiate, this one day.

Their love for another would never be over.

This night he switched between rough and gentle. Her cries were loud and all consuming. She didn't care who heard them – it made him happy. She arched and writhed beneath him completely forgotten in her pleasure, all she saw was him. All she knew was him.

_Ash, ash, ash, ash, ash…_

His name became nonsensical as her release exploded from within, sweaty bodies clutched each other, and the bed shook once more as he spilt into her for the second time. Holding each other he swept away her slick bangs and draped them behind her ear. They had never said they loved each other.

It had never been needed.

"When does she leave?"

Ash was still on top of her, making it unable for Misty to avoid the question. They were still panting. "Is that all you came for?"

He chuckled, "if you still think that, then maybe I should show you again." Misty smiled as he buried his face in her neck, "she's not."

Ash never paused; he continued kissing her neck and décolletage, "going to become a scholar huh? I thought she liked Pokemon."

Misty looked sad as he stopped to ask that question and stared at her. "She does, but Lui wanted her to be a scholar. So she applied and got in. I'm happy for her. I would have though you would be angry."

Ash smiled and kissed her. "He can convince her all he likes. Pokemon is in her blood, she can't escape it no matter what she tries. She's got both our stubbornness. I guess that's why she lasted this long – to stubborn to give in to what she wants, want's to please everyone."

Misty looked up at him, he had never even met her, and yet knew her like the back of his hand. Misty shouldn't have been surprised. He smiled at her awe, it was sad. "When?"

_When will you be with me – everyday and night?_

She cupped his cheek, and kissed him gently before snuggling into his chest.

_You're a Pokemon Master.I love you, but never. Thank you. For our daughter._

Ash let her cuddle to him and kissed her forehead; he drew the blankets up around them and succumbed to sleep.

_We'll see, happy birthday my darlings._

* * *

End.

This is different to what I first came up with, it sort of just wrote itself. My first forray into AAML, please do tell me how you feel about it, any questions, comments or concerns, wether I should write more etc etc, it would be most appreciated, any requests are more than welcome. I adore this pairing :D

Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
